angels of sanctuary
by the one the only ME
Summary: It is about a girl surching for her past but finds love along the way. Being a fallen angel of sanctuary has its down falls though. What will happen when The Lord of Sanctuary, daddy dearest, goes back on his word? inside for more.
1. a forgotten past and a faitful meeting

* * *

This is my first fanfic so be nice pleace. It is about a girl surching for her past but finds love along the way. Being a fallen angel of sanctuary has its down falls though. What will happen when The Lord of Sanctuary, daddy dearest, goes back on his word? Will all go as he plains, after all his word is law? Or will Kasitty live to return home to the clouds and clam her wings and angel haratige once again? And what will happen to the one she falls in love with? "All shall be reaveald soon little one of the dark."(I will worn you once I am not the best speller. Please stick with me. I am doing my best. Thank you. Please R&R.)

* * *

**The angels of sactuary**

**by only me**

**part one: A forgoten past and the faitful meeting **

She sat there in the dark curled up in a ball; cold, alon, and scared. There was no light yet she could see her self so clearly. Nothing could be hurd but compleat silence. All alone she sat there. No one to comfert her. No one to tell her every thing would be okay. Scared she rocked back and forth wondering how she had gotten here in this cold, damp, and dark place.

She stared off into the dark when she hurd it. A soft voice. So warm but so hanted. So close but yet so far away. She looked around thinking 'what could that be'.

"Kasitty" the voice said louder, closer, and more clear.

Sudenly there was a light infront of her. There stud a beautiful woman around 20 it looked like. "Who are you?" Kasitty asked looking up.

"I am Vanitii. I came to worn you." said the woman with long wast length violet hair and silver eyes. She had very pail skin that looked soft and creamy. But what cought Kasitty's eye was the dark violet wings on her back.

"Worn me of what?"

"He is looking for you. He is still angery with your betrail. He banished you from heaven and he will banish you from the face of the earth. When you wake up, you must run into the woods; take nothing with you but clothes you wear that day. There you will find a well. You must jump in and never return."Vanitii almost sounded like she was beaging.

"But if I never come back how will I survive?"Kasitty asked.

"On the other side you will find a village. In the village is an old woman, she will help you."

"Then how do I now when I can return?"

"You must only return when I come for you." with that she started to flot away.

"No wait. I still dont under stand."

"Just fallow those instructions and you will be fine."

"No I still dont know who you are or who you are warning me about."

"I am Vanitii, your mother and I am worning you of Vicktorion, your father. He is still mad of your betrail. He banished you from heaven and will banish you from the face of the earth. You are the angel of hope, the gardion of faith, betraior of the light, and the rightful hair to the throghn. But you can not return, he will not let you. He wants every one to know who you are, for you are the fallen angel.'' and with that she was gone.

Kasitty sait there for a minet be for every thing came into focuse. She sait on her bed breathing hard and sweating. It took a moment for her other sences to kick in before she hurd all the screaming on the street. She quickaly jumped out of bed and rain to the window. Out side ther was nothing but hourer. Five men in white togas and gold helmets wher lighting houses on fire. People wher runing around screaming, children wher crying, families wher being torn apart. It was shear hourer.

Kasitty quickaly recaled what the angel had said in her dream.'_When you wake up you must run into the woods; take nothing with you but clothes you wear that day. There you will find a well. You must jump in and never return_'. She then quickaly grabed some clothes not caring what and through them on. She then ran out the door and twords the woods.

Looking back she hurd her step-mother screaming as her house went up in flames. A small tear fell as she turned back and ran as fast as she could into the woods.

After an hour of runing she was finaly there. Stumbaling into the clearing she walked over to the well. Hold the rim she sank to her knees. She cradled her head in the fold of her arms and let the tears flow frealy. 'what is happanig to me? Way is it so painful? Who wher thoes men?' she thought, her head buzing with unanswer questions and a sharp pain in the hart.

Sudenly ther was a bright flash.

_In the cinter of a glowing room stude a girl around 14. She stood infront of what looked like a judge. He was very young and had short silver hair and white angel wings. His eyes wher a soft violet with a hint of sea grean and sky blue. He sat behind a tall marblel podeam with three men and wemon on each side of him. _

_"Do you not know the laws little one? You have comited treason and betraid us all. Do you not wish to definde your self?" said the man in a sturn voice._

_"I find no reason to defind my self, for I am truly gilty of what you say. I am not afraid of you father and I see no reason to be." said the girl with light violet hair tiped in silver down to her wast, rich violet eyes with a hint of silver, pail snow white bunny soft skin and white wings tiped with pail violet. _

_Gasps and wispers could be hurd all around the room as the Lords and Ladys of sanctuary conversed. When they had tacken their seats once again the room fell silent._

_"The Lords and Ladys of sanctuary find the betrayer gilty and banish her from her wings and angel haritage. She will be punished by spending her life on earth till she finds the one that will bring her back to the light." said the head Lord._

_Screams could be hurd from the back of the room. "No Vicktorion, please she is but a child give her another chaince." cried a woman trying to get to the front of the room. She was being held back by two angel gards and her wings had been shacoled._

_The girl in the midle of the room turned to face the women. "Its okay momma. Daddy is only doing what is right for the kingdom and the sanctuary. You can not have a betrayer in your mitste and protect your people properly." she said. Her eyes full of sarrow and pain as her wings faided away and her hair turned black._

_"Vicktor no. She is your doughter for god's sack" the women screamed trying harder to get to her doughter._

_"Silence Vanitii. No betrayer is a doughter of mine. She knew the law of our people and she still fought my wishes. She shall be punished as the countsall and I see fit. Just becouse she was my doughter did not give her special privlages. The countsall and I banish her to earth. Only to return once she returns to the light." said Vicktorion as the girl in the midle of the room snck through the floor and fell to earth._

Sudenly there was another flash.

Kasitty could hear running feet and shouting. Standing up she turnd around. There intering the clearing wher the five men in gold and white.

"There she is" said one man pointing his sword at her. From the tip of his sword ther came a ball of fire.

Backing up Kasitty fell over the lip of the well and plumited down in to darkness.

* * *

He gazed up at the tall tree. He had found him self hear in this very spot many times in the past 50 years for what reason he had gest as gilt and respect. He had always had some respect for his half brother but 50 years ago his respect for him had grown a great deal.

He silently laid flowers on each of the four large graves and the two small graves.

50 years ago Sesshomaru had come to his half brothers add only to see him and his friends killed by the enamy. As thanks for help, Kagome had heald his arm with her meko powers restoring him back to two. Once Naraku was killed, with her last breath Kagome gave the Shekon no Tama to Sesshomaru.

He offerd to heal all of them with his sword, but they refused. This is what had earnd them the respect of the demon lord. They all ecepted death. None regreted dieing at the hands of Naraku or dieing at all. None wher afraid of the etternal darkness they would go through.

After placing the flowers he stud and walked through the forest. 'Rest well my brother knowing you and your friends are in a better place. Rest knowing I will not rest till I find the one to truly purify the jewle. Rest knowing you and yours have my respect.'

He soon found him self in the other place he so often did; the bone eaters well. This had been how Kagome had traveld from her time to his and Inuyasha's.

He had long sence stoped calling her winch or human or onna. She too had earnd a great deal of respect from the demon lord. She had died saving his brothers life. He could not have been more greatful but yet so confused by her actions. It had not been till resently he had found out why. She had loved him. Loved him greatly. The two had for a while. He had thought it fulish for his father to fall for a human and had thought the same of his brother. But know he knew it was not fulishness, it was love. True ginuine love and compasion.

He, Sesshomaru, would never know what it was truly like to love and be loved. He knew he never would. He was to cold and hartless. 'I gess, in a way, I envy and admire you brother. You found it in you to love. I shall..'

He was broght out of his thoughts as he neered the well and the smell of peach bloosams and vanilla reached his nose.'No one has come here for ages but Lady Kiadea and I. Wher is that sent coming from?'

Looking down the well he saw her. An angel from heaven her self. At the bottom of the well, there layed a girl with long baby violet hair tiped in silver and skin as pail as freshly fallen snow. She whor the same strange clothes as Kagome. A short purple and white skert showed of her long skiny but toned legs. A tight fiting white tank top showed the smothe skin of her arms and a little mid drift. He could not take his eyes off her. She was beautiful and perfict in every way.

Sudenly Kasitty stured back into cotiosness lifting her thick lashes for her violet silver eyes to great the world. She sat up head throubing and fuzzy. "What happend?" she moned softly. Fealing the cold durt under her long slinder fingers it all came back to her; the dream, the fire, the men. Sighing she looked up.

At the top of the well looking down at her was a man with ivery hair and glowing amber eyes.

"H... Hello?" she called up nervisly.

"Hello" the man called back down. "Are you coming up or must I come down to get you?" he asked.

"oh yes sorry." she slowly stood so not to hurt her already pounding head. Slowly she made her way to the top. When she was almost there, the man reached down and lifted her out the rest of the way. "Thank you" she mumbled brushing off her clothes and straining her skert.

"You're welcome" he said back.

Kasitty looked up at the man and he took a small cloth and wiped some durt off her nose. "oh" she said blushing and whiping it off more.

"May I ask your name?" he said.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Kasitty but I perfer Katt or Kassy"

"Very well Kassy, how did you get here?"

Kassy sighed and told this strange man how she had gotten here. She was not sure why she was telling a total stranger theas things, but for some reason it felt right telling him so she did. When she finished she asked "So wher is here exactly?"

"You are in futal Jupane"

"Oh so I am in Inuyasha's time?"

"No, my brother died 50 years ago. How do you know of him?"

"In my time every one knows of Kagome and how she helped the hanyu Inuyasha defeat Naraku to compleat the Shekon no tama."

"oh"he said a hint of slit disapointment.

"So you are Inuyasha'a half brother Sesshomaru?" she asked gessing why the hint was ther.

"Yes I am." he said back to normal. "So you wish to find out the reason you wher banished from sanctuary do you not?"

"Yes. It is strange I do not remimber any of my past. All the past I have is planted mimeries."

"It would seem some one does not want you to remimber or returne"

"But I am remimbering little bits and peaces."

"Oh may I hear."

And so Kassy told him about the dream of the worning and the trial. "I wish to help you remimber. Would you mind coming and staying with me so i may?"

"I'm sorry I do not wish to drage you into my problems. Thank you for the offer though." With that she turned and walked out of the clearing.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch her go. He wonder why she had refused his offer to help. He wondered why she seemed to be scared of the truth of her past. He wondered why she was running from her past. But most of all he wondered when he would see the angel of the earth once more.


	2. angel not demon

**

* * *

The Angels of Sanctuary**

**By Only Me**

**Part two: NOT A DEMON! AN ANGEL!**

Walking through the forest, Kasitty came appone a very tall tree. It was in her eyes the most beautiful tree in the forest. It looked to be a japaness oak.

Under the tree there wher six graves. On the first grave marker it read 'Brave and corages demon slayer Lady Songo'. The grave marker next to her's read 'Follower of Buda, honerable monk, womaniser Lord Miroku'. Next to his 'Loyal friend, strong hanyu, curst till the end Lord Inuyasha'. The next read 'Loyal friend, village prestess, beautiful and corages young woman Lady Kagome'. The last two read 'Cuning trickster, playfull chiled Lord Shipo' and 'Fathful companion and loyal friend Kirara'.

Under each grave marker lay flowers. Under Sango's lay Tiger-liliys. Under Miroku's lay popies. Under Inuyasha's lay a brach of charry blowsomes. Under Kagome's lay a singal white rose. Under Shipo's lay pink tuwlups, and under Kirara's lay dandy lions.

Kasitty smilled to her self and held her arms out infront of her palms up. "By the order of the angel of hope, gardion of faith and angel of false light I bid theas souls final rest. May they finaly find peace and well deserved rest in Sanctuary." she wispered as she spread her arms. Sudenly there was a bright flash and six souls rows from the graves.

Sudenly four arows wized past her head. Wiping her head around, she came face to face with the tips of many spears and arows.

"Rise demon and come quietly or come dead." said one of the men in armor.

Kasitty quickly stud up as they tied her arms behind her back and draged her away from the graves.

* * *

"You saw her try to steal The Six's souls. She is a demon. She can not be trusted and should be put to death." people wispered back and forth.

"We shall burn her at the stack so she can rout in hell" yelled one man from the crowed.

"Who are you to judge me the angel..." Kasitty said in a dangeris town but was cut off.

"Quiet demon. You are no angel. You are an unholy one, a creature of the dark and a killer."

"You dare to call the angel of hope the gardion of faith a demon? You shall all be punished." Sudenly the binds on her rists and ankles fell to the grownd and her eyes went pear silver. Her hair floted around her with no wind. Sudenly a shadow that looked like wings apeared on her back.

"What is going on." came a voice from the back of the crowed.

They quickaly parted for an old woman around 80 it looked to hable through.

Kasitty's silver eyes landed on the old woman. "So you are the first. So be it. By the name..."

"You idiots. Do ye wish to die an early death? Never ever try to punish an angel of..."

"Do not say it for I am no longer. I can not tell why but I am not."

"Very well, as ye wish child. Please forgive the idiots, they are very protective of the six. For ye see they saved us from great parole." said the old woman.

"Yes I know. I did not wish to steal their souls, I was sending them on. They had not passed on yet and needed to." Kasitty's eyes were back to normale and she no longer had wings. "I seek a place to stay?"

"Yes child I was told ye would be coming."

"Oh okay." Kasitty fallowed the women through the crowd and to a small hut.

"Ye may stay as long as ye like. Here, eat and then ye may go take a long bath in the lake."

Kasitty gladly exsepted the Meso Soup and steamed veagetables offerd to her.

As they eat they discused why Kasitty was here and how Lady Kieda had known she was coming. It turned out Kasitty's mother had been a biusy angel. She had viseted Lady Kieda in her sleep as well and told her every thing. Unfortionetly Kieda had sworn to secresy not to speak a word of what was to be or what had been to Kasitty. So Kasitty still had a big jigsaw puzzle on her hands.

* * *

It is short but only the tip of the ice berge. Tune in for the next one. I am prity good at getting them in as soon as I think them up, but some times I can be just plain lazy or the inernet is down or there is the occasional mom is a hog. It is always a war between us to see who gets the comp first. It is always hell in my house.

**Prevew:** Bath time. What could posably go rong right? Rong! Kasitty runs into a stubern wolf demon who is determand to make her his mait. What will she do? Wait and see on the next epissod of The Angels of Sanctuary.


	3. stubern bitch! perverted bastered!

**The Angels of Sanctuary**

**By Only Me**

**Part three: stubern bitch! perverted bastered!**

Kasitty walked silently down the road in the apointed direction. In her arms she carryed shampoo, conditioner, and a change of clothes. She had been a reluctent to bath in such an open space but Lady Kiade had informed her there was no other way.

With a sigh she set her things by the hot spring and took off her clothes. Laying them by the edge she sliped in to the slightly steaming water. 'Hmmm I needed this. My life is way to complicated,' she thought dunking under the water.

'Why am I so intent on finding out about my past? Do I even want to know? Is it better off forgoten?' Thease and meany other question cyrcled in her mind as she let the relaking water untense her mucels and gide her to paridice. It was strange to her how the small bubles floting up all around her reminded her of creasing fingers and teasing tounges. 'Wow were did that come from?' she thought considering she had never been with any one to know the sensation.

With a small sigh she waded to the edge of the water and grabed the shampoo and conditioner. She sothenly ruber the shampoo in to her scalp. She closed her eyes ravaling in the feal of claws scrach suthingly on her scalp. It was hevenly, oh so heavenly. 'Wait claws?'

Sudenly Kasitty's eyes snaped open and she dove under the water and away from the intruder. Resufecing she looked in to deep cofe cream eyes. The man stratend to his full hight and looked at her from the shore line.

He was tall, at least a head taller then she. He had dark hair and sunkissed skin. She stared in to his cofe brown eyes. A small but deep blush creaping slowly up her neck to rest on her cheeks. She blushed not only at the fact that he found her in shuch a state but also at what she saw flicker dangerously in his eyes. Lust. She did not know him nor he her but they could not tear their eyes from one another.

Slowly the man removed his armer and intered the hotspring. Apon seeing this Kasitty's face redend more and she turned away heading for shore. She was almost ther when she felt some thing grabe her arm and was pulled into the strong arms of the stranger.

He slowly made his way back to shore with the girl in his arms. He felt her strugle in his grasp. Fully aware of her being completly naked. Of her small but perficet butt pressed to him. Her perfictly full breastes under his arms. He was sudenly brout out of his fantacy when she spoak.

"Let me go. I dont even know you. Get your hands off of me you pig. I said let me go." she yelled binding her head down and bitting his hand.

He through her the rest of the way to the shore and looked at his hand. It was bleading from two smal pin pricks. He scowled at her and nodded to some one.

Kasitty was sudenly draged up roughly by the arm. She looked over to see four othe men in armer and fur standing around. She quickaly strugled out of the newcomers grip and made a run for it. She had not goten far before the four men had a good hold on her.

"Wher do you think you are going dearest? Koaga wishes for you to grace him with your beautifal presence maby even give us some intertanment." said the man to her right with long brown hair and green eyes.

"For me, yes. For you others, no. I am not a man to make a women spend time with you ugly hounds, Brevren." said Koaga climing out of the water.

Kasitty glared at him as he aproched and griped her chin tilting it up twords him.

"My my. What a prity little one you are." he said looking her over, taking in her full body.

"Get your slimy paws off me you teme hyntii?" Kasitty snaraled jerking her chin out of his hands and spiting in his face.

"Stubern little bitch arnt you?" he sid grabing her chin again. "Thats okay I like them fisty" With that he clamped a clawed hand around one full breast cuping its full waight.

Kasitty jerked her arm out of the other men's grasp and planted a flat palm on Koaga's cheek."I said dont tuch me!"

Sudenly she was noked down by a powerful blow to her right cheek. She put her hand up to a slitly swolen cheek and looked at him with watery eyes.

"You will acompany me to my den wether you wish to or not bitch. You will become my mate and please me and that is finale." he snaroled pulling her back to her feet and pushing up agenst her.

Sudenly out of the bushes lept a black cat about twice the size of a tiger. It glared at the men and koaga with red eyes and growled low and dangeresly.

Koaga snaped and the four men lanched the selves at it. They quickly takled it, causing it to change into a small idintical form of a kitten. They quickaly through it in a bag and headed back in to the forest after Koaga and the girl.

"Hey let me at lest put on some clothes" Kasitty yelled strugaling roughly.

Koaga sighed and let her go. She quickaly walked over and grabed the blue skert and puld it on. Reaching down for the shirt she fond Koaga standing behind her holding her hips suggestively. She strattend, turned, and was about to slap him when he pulled her in to him.

"Ther. Are you happy pet you have some clothes on. Though, I see no reason why you need to wear them. I have seen and will see again." he said with a smirk. "In fact, I think I like you better with out it on." With that he quikaly tore of the short skert and presed up agensed her once more bar flesh.

He then nuzlled in to her neck and kissed it lightly. Just this maid Kasitty's stomiach heave. Koaga was a bout to move further down untill he heard a low growl. Lifting his head with eritation and annoyence in his eyes he was meet with gold red ones.

"Ah Sesshomaru, what brings you here?'' Koaga asked spining the girl in his arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been on his way to pay Kiade a visit when he cout a scent that did not belong. Koaga. He had knowen the younge wolf prince had often pestered Kagome. Trying to perswade her to be his. It had sickened him that he spent so much time trying to clame a women who wished not to be.

Sesshomaru sented the air and found another sent. Peach bloosems and vanilla. Ther was also a small tint of fear there as well. For some reason it roused him but at the same time angered him that it was there.

He quickly fallowed the sent and it led him strat to her. His angel. In the arms of that damned wolf.

His anger bilt like a valcano whating to erupt. He could not stop the growle the escaped his lips as he watched the wolf's mouth move over her neck lower.

* * *

Kasitty now faced Sesshomaru still intwined in Koaga's arms. She silently pleaded to Sesshomaru for help and could tell he was angery and would help.

'Why is he angery? His eyes ar turning red. Is that ... no it cant be... he cant be... jelous of Koaga?' She was brout out of her thoughts when she heared his voice.

"You will release the girl or suffer the consocuinces" He snaroled teeth bared and eyes an ery red glow.

"Hn I will not relenckwish my futer mate to you, even though you are a lord. She is mine and will stay mine." Koaga snaroled back.

"Have it your way" With that Sesshomaru charged at Koaga. Tokijin drawn and ready.

Koaga pushed Kasitty to the other men and prepared himself, though not quite fast enofe. The sword mad a longe crease of the wolfes arm leaving behind a red line. Koaga let out a howl as the sword made contacte. Holding his arm he glared up at the figure that towered at least two and a half heads taller then he.

"What do you want with my mate?"

"She is not your mate nor is she mine. You have not clamed her and I will not alow you to perade her around as she is." Sesshomaru prepared to kill the snifaling wolf when he felt something by his side holding tight to his arm. Looking down he saw the girl pressed up to him averting her eyes but pleaing him to spare the wolf.

"Why do you not wish death apone this leach?" he asked looking at her unblikingly.

"I would never punish some one who needn't be. He does not deserve to die. He may not have had the right to tuch me as he did but no one has the right to take a life when it isnt recuiered." She spook so softly even he had to strain his ears to hear. She had finaly looked up at him and he was pained by what he saw. Such pain and pleading but such forgiveness.

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his arm. Shething Tokijin he felt the girl squease his arm tighter. "Thank you" They were small and simple words but held such truth and comsasion.

It amazed him at how forgiving she was being this lowly wolf had violated her in more then one way. Forsed him self on her but she had forgiven him. 'She is amazing' he thought turning his atention back to the wolf.

"I will spare your life. You will leave Kasitty alown. If I find you near or herassing her again, I will not be as kind." With that he sweped her in to his arms terning to leave.

"Wait" Sesshomaru looked down at the small fragile girl in his arms. He set her down and watched as she ran over to some of the men. She took a bag from one of them and nelt down. As she untied it he watched as a small kitten came out. He keep his mask on while inwerdly smialing.

Kasitty let out the little kitten and pated its head. "Thank you, little one, for your help" She then stood, walked over to the torn skert, tied it around her wast, and through on the top. She then terned and walked back to Sesshomaru. He carfaly lifted he up again and headed twords the village.

Sesshomaru had been hit by something strange as he piked up the girl. She lay ther silent and beautifal. Her smoth, creamy, bar skin soft under his palms. When she had goten down, the sensation had left. Now that she had on clothes it still lingered but not as stronge and for some odd reason he had been disapointed when he watched her dress.

'What are thease fealings'


End file.
